Multiple pole circuit breakers having a remote tripping capability have heretofore been proposed. Such breakers are useful in providing power shut-down from some remote control location. For example, fire, flooding, or other hazards that cut off direct access to a breaker panel may make it desirable to shut off power from another location. Solenoid or other remotely controlled actuating means have been used to activate the trip mechanism of the breakers to interrupt the power. Such known arrangements have required a special breaker with the solenoid or other actuating means incorporated into the breaker unit. As a result, cost of the breaker is substantially increased over breakers without this feature.